1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of glasses of a new type specifically provided to effectuate making up a face or for medical or physiological observations.
2. Prior Art
In applying make-up to an eye or otherwise attempting to observe one eye with the other eye great difficulties are ordinarily encountered.
In order to resolve this problem, different systems have been devised, which, all, present inconveniences, concerning both the ease of utilization as well as their high cost price. In particular, the majority of known systems present two detachable lenses, one for each eye.
The present invention is a measure intended to avoid these inconveniences while creating a pair of glasses useful in applying makeup in one instance and at the same time being practical and inexpensive.